Passare
by simofrog
Summary: un one-shot come si dice! un bisogno, un incontro... in una sorta di AU dove le ragazze ancora non si conoscono, ma si sa che sono destinate a... MA come vuole il nuovo regolamento, insomma scritta per avere la scena hot! spero vi piaccia


_una piccola storia destinata a finire qui, scritta e dedicata a tutte quelle persone che mi hanno cercato chiedendomi quando avrei pubblicato. sto scrivendo una storia un pò diversa dal mio solito e richiede un certo riguardo, ma la vita intralcia sempre i piani per le FF ^_* così sta andando un pò a rilento e allora ecco qualcosa che spero vi piaccia._

Non siate troppo dure l'ho scritta un pò di fretta, spero apprezziate comunque

* * *

Le gambe nude accarezzarono l'aria, quando aprì la porta del taxi, i piedi, nei tacchi vertiginosi, si appoggiarono al suolo, un breve saluto cortese al tassista e scese nel frastuono del locale che si sentiva fin dalla strada laterale.

Non era esattamente quello che cercava, voleva un locale un po' più tranquillo, magari trovare qualcuno per parlare e poi chissà un po' di compagnia, ma questa sembrava più una discoteca!

Ma sfortunatamente, pensò, era solo la serata sbagliata, un festone appeso fuori dal portone di ingresso promuoveva una festa black&white.

Sarebbe stato meglio se lo avesse cercato da sola il locale invece di affidarsi al tassista, fece una piccola smorfia al pensiero, ma ormai era lì e tanto valeva trarne il meglio. Un buon bicchiere di vino o forse due e poi se la musica non fosse cambiata se ne sarebbe tornata nella sua nuova casa.

Un piccolo cartello davanti alla cassa riportava la tariffa di ingresso: $20 e due bevute gratis.

Appena varcò la soglia il frastuono della musica dal vivo si ampliò, inducendo un'altra smorfia sul suo viso.

Prese dalla sua borsa il portafogli ed estrasse una banconota da $20 la diede alla giovane ragazza tatuata che le diede due tagliandini per le bevute.

Mentre camminava vide in mezzo alla pista un gruppo di ragazze che ballavano insieme, lei non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, ridevano e si divertivano, impossibile non notare la criniera scura, il corpo agile, le ossa lunghe, l'energia irradiata.

Fissò la donna slanciata, fino all'arrivo al bancone del bar, dove trovò uno sgabello di fortuna, avrebbe preferito un tavolo appartato, ma sembrava difficile da trovare " salve, avete una lista di vini?" quasi gridò al barista "no mi dispiace!" "ok vini italiani o francesi ne avete?" il barista scosse la testa "un bicchiere del vostro miglior rosso ed è possibile avere un tavolo? Posso pagare" "mi dispiace signora ma stasera è tutto prenotato, le porto subito il vino" ci fu uno scambio educato di sorrisi.

Si voltò nuovamente in cerca della donna esuberante, non sapeva cosa la spingesse a fissarla, forse era un'insieme di cose: quella vitalità, il sorriso, le gambe lunghe, quella sensualità mascolina, che a lei piaceva, la camicia bianca un po' sbottonata.

Si guardò per un attimo intorno, le luci ampliavano l'effetto dei vestiti bianchi, e dei denti brillanti. Fortuna che si era vestita di nero, almeno non era fuori luogo, e la sua gonna di pelle era perfino adatta al locale, questo le dava conforto. Se avesse scelto il vestito rosso come inizialmente aveva pensato, adesso non solo si sentirebbe un pesce fuor d'acqua ma anche in imbarazzo per non avere il giusto dress code!

Il vino arrivò, si un buon vino americano, ma niente di paragonabile ai vini ai quali era abituata. Lo sorseggiò tornando a fissare quella bruna alta e bella, della quale si sentiva attratta in un modo che le sembrava di non controllare, seguiva i suoi movimenti, la sinuosità del corpo, era bella, era sexy, non capiva perché la stesse mangiando con gli occhi. Non era il suo stile!

Forse era il modo libero e pazzo in cui ballava? I capelli che seguivano i suoi movimenti? Forse la tonicità del suo corpo, in fondo, si ripeteva, era proprio il suo tipo: alto, snello, tonico, sodo.

Ed eccolo il primo contatto visivo: la bruna la fisso e la fece arrossire. Non era abituata a questo ruolo, di chi cerca.

Lo scambio di sguardi continuò per alcuni minuti, la bruna ballava e le sorrideva, questo la fece sentire più sicura e sorseggiava il suo vino guardandola, ma se si fosse avvicinata cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Sarebbe dovuta andare lei in mezzo alla pista per cercare un contatto? O era meglio aspettare per vedere se si avvicinava?

Il primo bicchiere era ormai vuoto, si voltò verso il bancone e fece cenno per un secondo bicchiere allungando l'ultimo tagliandino, prese un respiro e scosse la testa, era lì per rilassarsi niente di più.

"ehi cinque birre per favore" la voce era roca e profonda, nonostante stesse urlando per farsi sentire. Il barista le fece un segno di assenso.

Il bicchiere, colmo di vino rosso, venne appoggiato di fronte a lei, il barista ritirò i tagliandini da mani sottili e lunghe che appoggiavano sul bancone vicino a lei, bevve un bel sorso.

"ciao prima volta qui?" Maura si girò, Dio era proprio lei, bella e odorosa, appena sudata e con un gran sorriso da ammaliatrice "si nota così tanto?" "no è che vengo qui spesso e.. ti avrei notata" Maura sorrise allo spudorato flirt e ruotò un po' sullo sgabello per girarsi verso la donna.

Per un attimo si chiese quanto dovesse essere spudorata, era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva aveva avuto compagnia intima, se era sincera con se stessa era proprio quell'esigenza, che l'aveva spinta ad entrare nel locale, non certo il bisogno di socializzare: era abituata a stare sola.

Si chiese se doveva tenere il gioco del flirt come era abituata o se assecondare il suo desiderio e rischiare, chiedendole subito di bere qualcosa con lei o di uscire. Non era abituata a corteggiare, non per mancanza di spudoratezza, ma più per abitudine. Gli uomini le si avvicinavano e lei non doveva far altro che decidere se li voleva o no. E succedeva anche con le donne, ma questa volta si sentiva diversa.

"grazie, ma anche tu sei una che si fa notare" ecco una via di mezzo le era sembrata la giusta scelta "ah no! Di solito sono molto più tranquilla, è che stasera sto festeggiando" Maura annuì "è il tuo compleanno?" chiese curiosa "no, ho superato un esame per una promozione al lavoro e adesso so che il mio sogno può realizzarsi"

le parole uscirono gioiose e gli occhi, quegli occhi scuri, brillavano di una luce ammaliatrice, ma non era il flirt, era la felicità che quella donna provava "complimenti allora, si vede che sei felice" quella risata che uscì così squillante nonostante la profondità del tono di voce riempì Maura di uno strano brivido sulla pelle "non hai idea!" il barista portò le birre ordinate "mi chiamo Jane" "ciao Jane, io sono Maura" Jane fece un cenno con la mano al gruppo con cui ballava, due ragazze si avvicinarono e lei passo le birre, loro risero e ammiccarono, lei cercò di ignorarle, tenne una birra in mano per se " ho visto che mi guardavi" Maura sorrise "si, non posso negarlo" ma pensò: _anche tu mi guardavi_ "quindi posso offrirti un'altro bicchiere di vino?" "mi piacerebbe Jane" disse molto sensualmente, Jane le si avvicinò all'orecchio "mi piace come dici il mio nome, è sexy!" Maura girò lievemente il viso per guardarla negli occhi profondi "tu sei sexy" e quasi involontariamente, sbirciò nella scollatura, Jane sorrise e piegò un po' la testa "mi piace la tua audacia e mi piace il tuo profumo"

Maura non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo, una cosa del genere non le era mai capitata. Ogni volta che Jane le parlava, la sua pelle si copriva di brividi e sentiva l'eccitazione tra le sue gambe pulsare. A nessuna persona aveva permesso di avvicinarsi così a lei in poche parole scambiate. Le piaceva il corteggiamento, ma questa volta si sentiva stranamente impaziente.

"forse sono sfacciata ma posso?" chiese Jane indicando il collo della sua camicetta, Maura annuì come una ragazzina ingenua, non sapeva bene cosa volesse fare, ma non riusciva a rifiutare o a temporeggiare.

La bruna lentamente si avvicinò all'incavo del collo di Maura. Le dita afferrarono il colletto e lo spostarono un po', allargando di poco la scollatura, ma ampliando l'accesso.

Nitidamente, la bionda, sentì il respiro profondo che Jane prese odorandola, e poi l'aria espulsa forte dai polmoni, che finì come brezza sul suo collo e sulla spalla lievemente scoperta dalle lunghe dita di Jane, che tenevano la camicetta.

"si hai un profumo fantastico" le labbra pronunciarono le parole a filo di pelle "grazie" e poi un bacio morbido e bagnato sotto l'orecchio la fece fremere, Maura strinse le gambe in un gesto involontario. Le labbra morbide sul suo collo, il bacio che proseguì, e si sentì per un attimo fuori dal mondo, via i rumori via le chiacchiere, via le luci. Solo le sue labbra che la assaporavano e i brividi sul suo corpo.

Afferrò il collo di Jane, come per tenerla stretta, ma cosa stava facendo? Aveva scambiato due parole con quella donna e adesso i suoi ricci profumati le solleticavano il viso e quelle labbra, oddio quelle labbra. La allontanò " non sono abituata a questo" Jane la guardò rossa in volto "mi dispiace non ho saputo resistere" abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo "non volevo essere così, di solito non sono così!" "no no, non sei tu è che..." Maura era in imbarazzo, eccitata, confusa e la musica era troppo forte, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente e poi non aveva mangiato, ma aveva già bevuto praticamente due bicchieri di vino "scusami" quasi in preda al panico si alzò ed attraversò la folla festante, rumorosa ed appiccicosa, spingendo in cerca di aria, uscì da una porta laterale.

Jane vide le guance rosse della bionda di fronte a lei, da donna sexy e decisa era diventata in un attimo fragile e piccola. Aveva decisamente esagerato, ma cosa aveva in testa? Ok flirtare, ma non si può invadere così il corpo di una persona, non importa quanto la gonna le fasciasse il culo perfetto o la camicetta nera trasparente la rendesse sensuale, ma assolutamente non volgare, non importa se l'aveva guardata affamata, aveva frainteso o approfittato in malo modo di una apertura e adesso doveva rimediare.

La vide alzarsi ed in fretta sgomitare tra la folla, non poteva lasciarla andare, non così. Non sono quel tipo di donna, non ci provo con qualcuno come un rapace, sono delicata, magnetica (sorrise a se stessa per il suo ego smisurato) spavalda ma non rapace. Se lo ripeteva sgomitando per inseguirla.

L'aria fredda colpì la sua pelle lievemente sudata.

Maura era in piedi sul marciapiede, musica lontana, respiri profondi, in attesa che quel formicolio se ne andasse, che il sangue fluisse nuovamente ovunque.

"ehi!" Maura si girò di colpo, quella voce inconfondibile era ancora più intensa senza il frastuono della musica "che, che ci fai qui, perché mi hai seguito?" "calmati ok? Mi volevo scusare" disse Jane alzando le mani in segno di resa "no so cosa sia successo, forse troppe birre io..." "sei ubriaca?" Jane rise "no a dire il vero no, ho bevuto un paio di birre, reggo molto di più. Ma non so, non volevo essere così audace - _disse sorridendo in imbarazzo_ \- non sono così di solito"

Maura la fissava, poteva vedere il rammarico ed il disagio sul suo viso, sul suo corpo teso e rigido "è che tu mi hai guardato, non sto cercando giustificazioni, ma Gesù sei bellissima e boh ho perso il... senti scusa ok? È imbarazzante ma mi sono lasciata andare e... ti prego dì qualcosa, fermami prima che definitivamente umili me stessa" Maura non trattenne un sorriso tirato e fece un passo verso la donna di fronte a lei " non è colpa tua, non sei l'unica che si è lasciata andare, e anche se mi sento attratta da te selvaggiamente, non sono il tipo di donna che si concede così, mi dispiace averti dato l'idea sbagliata, e di essere fuggita in quel modo, è stato tutto decisamente inopportuno" Jane si avvicinò "sei attratta da me selvaggiamente?" Maura sbuffò "di tutto quello che ho detto questa è l'unica cosa che hai capito?" "no, ma questa era la più interessante" un'altro passo ed erano a pochi centimetri di distanza "che stai facendo?" chiese Maura con tono caldo "tu hai idea di quanto sei bella?" Maura piegò la testa e Jane pensò che fosse la cosa più dolce del mondo " io mi sento selvaggia accanto a te" disse la bruna quasi imbarazzata "mhmm mi piacerebbe scoprire quanto selvaggia puoi essere" immediatamente Maura, si mise la mano sulla bocca. Come erano arrivate nuovamente a quel punto?

Entrambe imbarazzate scoppiarono a ridere, ma Jane la prese per la vita e la premette contro il suo corpo. Che sensazione favolosa, il suo corpo formoso, la sua tonica morbidezza "anche la tua risata è bellissima" "ho come l'impressione che tu sia una conquistatrice più di quello che vuoi far credere" Jane sorrise compiaciuta alle parole di Maura "tu non sei da meno, ne sono certissima"

si guardarono a pochi centimetri l'una dalle labbra dell'altra "ho la macchina qui dietro" disse Jane "casa mia non è distante" replicò Maura sensualmente "solo se vuoi Maura" il tono di Jane era profondo, Maura lo sentì come una carezza avvolgente "solo se mi vuoi Jane" "è imbarazzante quanto"

Il viaggio in macchina fu relativamente silenzioso, Maura dava le indicazioni, Jane notò che era incerta, ma non domandò, si rese conto che stavano entrando in Bacon Hill, ancora non disse niente.

"parcheggia pure nel vialetto" "ok, bella casa!" "grazie" " ci abiti da molto?" "no sono in città da un paio di settimane a dire il vero" "oh" Jane spense il motore "di dove sei?" Maura sorrise ma scese dalla macchina e si avviò alla porta di ingresso, cercando le chiavi nella borsa. Jane la seguì godendo della visione posteriore della camminata di Maura.

Maura aprì la porta, sfilò le chiavi dalla serratura ed in un attimo erano dentro casa. Maura contro la porta, Jane su di lei, chiavi e borsa a terra, le mani di Jane alla scoperta del corpo di Maura, le mani di Maura già perse nei capelli di Jane, mentre la baciava sulla pelle esposta del collo

"non volevi sapere da dove venivo?" disse ansimando "oh si dopo" la mano di Jane scivolò sotto la camicetta "oddio vuoi qualcosa da bere?" "mhmm si si decisamente" Jane si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia ed alzò la gonna di Maura "oh siii, no aspetta" "cosa si o no?" "decisamente si ma non qui, andiamo a letto" "ok" disse Jane e poi la baciò sensualmente sulla coscia "mhmm Jane ti prego" "ok si" Jane si alzò e schiarì la voce "fammi strada"

Maura si sistemò la gonna per poter camminare e raggiunse le scale "sicura non vuoi qualcosa da bere?" "credevo di averti risposto!" disse Jane maliziosa, Maura la guardò per un attimo poi capì "oh oh oddio" Jane rise " ed io che credevo di essere stata troppo esplicita o volgare" "oh no è che non sono molto brava con certe interazioni, non conosco molto bene certe forme popolari di esprimersi" "ma dove sei stata prima di arrivare qui?" Maura aprì la porta della camera, Jane entrò "vuoi proprio parlare di questo?" "no" rispose decisa Jane che la prese nuovamente tra le sue braccia, in modo forte, quasi possessivo e per la prima volta si baciarono.

Labbra su labbra, umido, intimo, gustoso, passionale. Jane cominciò il bacio, e quando passo la lingua dolcemente sulle labbra di Maura, la bionda le socchiuse e Jane la assaporò, si assaporarono lungamente.

Maura non aveva mai baciato così tanto un amante occasionale, era troppo intimo, qualche bacio per rompere il ghiaccio si, ma non questo, non questa intensità.

Jane raggiunse la cerniera della gonna, lentamente la aprì e la gonna cadde a terra. Maura la spostò con il piede e afferrò la camicia bianca di Jane, non voleva sbottonarla voleva solo che se la togliesse, così Jane la sfilò dalla testa e rimase in un top bianco. Maura delicatamente alzò il top dal basso e scoprì l'addome di Jane, si leccò le labbra alla visione e mugolò involontariamente in approvazione, passò una mano e accarezzo gli addominali "non sono troppo?" chiese Jane, sapendo che ha molti non piacciono su una donna "no, io li trovo molto eccitanti" "ed io trovo molto eccitante il tuo seno" Maura sorrise e cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia, Jane la guardava mordendosi il labbro, poi la camicia si aprì "cristo santo che tette e.. wow" Jane la guadava tutta, Maura rise a quella candida franchezza "grazie" "scusa - _arrossì_ \- è che certe volte non mi trattengo" "ti prego non farlo"

Adesso Maura era in biancheria nera, reggiseno a balconcino e perizoma, Jane la strinse a se nuovamente, le mani randagie accarezzavano tutto il corpo, strinsero il sedere, ancora un bacio e caddero sul letto.

Jane si sfilò le scarpe che caddero a terra con un tonfo, Maura salì su Jane e cominciò a sbottonare i pantaloni di jeans chiari.

Avvolte sotto le coperte i loro corpi si stringevano nel calore reciproco, nessuna capiva quell'esigenza di toccarsi la pelle, di accarezzarsi, si baciarsi, era solo sesso occasionale in fondo.

Ma le mani indugiavano con dolcezza sulla schiena, sul collo, sui glutei sui fianchi e poi sazie cercarono la pienezza dei seni, mentre le labbra gonfie continuavano a baciarsi.

"hai un corpo fantastico Maura" e le baciò sotto l'orecchio, dove aveva capito che le piaceva "ohommm adoro la tua muscolatura e la struttura delle tue ossa lunghe" Jane trovò divertente quel commento ma era concentrata su altro "mi piace come mugoli fallo ancora" e scese con i baci mentre con la mano sganciò il reggiseno di Maura.

Le dita sottili e le mani grandi avvolsero, riempiendosi, il seno di Maura, e sotto le labbra di Jane i capezzoli eccitati, Maura mugolò ancora e ancora, mentre Jane faceva la sua magia.

La mano sinistra scese sinuosa, carezzando la pelle liscia, adesso anche il perizoma volò a terra, Jane la guardò per un attimo, nuda candida e bellissima.

La mano accarezzo quel poco di pelo curato sul pube ed un dito scivolò nell'umidità vischiosa "oh siii" "cazzo sei così bagnata" disse sospirando Jane, Maura mugolò più forte quando un dito la penetrò con vigore "così stretta e bagnata" Maura inarcò la schiena.

Jane cominciò a muoversi dentro Maura che chiuse gli occhi e aprì di più le gambe. Maura stringeva a se Jane, tenendola per una spalla, accarezzandole il collo, la schiena, sentendo la forza del suo corpo.

Jane la baciava, non ne era mai sazia di quella pelle liscia, e sempre più gustosa e odorosa di sesso, il rumore acquoso del sesso riempiva la stanza con i mugolii di Maura che si facevano sempre più forti.

Jane sentiva il calore della sua mante, inserì un altro dito, voleva sentirla godere forte, era così bella sotto di lei, vederla agitarsi dal piacere che le stava dando, le labbra appena aperte invitanti e carnose, i seni grandi e sodi che si scuotevano sotto i suoi colpi, quell'umidità che risuonava nella stanza, Jane era sempre più eccitata.

"si piccola godi così" e cominciò a sfiorare il rigonfiamento dentro Maura, che aprì gli occhi senza fiato "si guardami dimmi che ti piace" Maura disse un Si sospirato e baciò la sua appassionata amante, che con il pollice cominciò il suo lavoro sul clitoride di Maura.

Un grido di piacere "oddio si Jane siiii" Jane pompava sempre più forte sempre più dentro di Maura, il clitoride era sempre più duro e sensibile sotto il dito di Jane, che lo stuzzicava sapientemente.

Maura stava godendo così tanto, le dita lunghe che la sfregavano, il pollice che la dilettava, ed i seni bagnati e ritti nell'aria eccitata della sua stanza. Jane la guardava con quella passione negli occhi che la faceva sentire unica, speciale, mai come nessuno. E Jane era bellissima. Maura ne sentiva il desiderio, il piacere di farla godere.

"mhmmm cazzo Jane siii" "si piccola vieni, fammi vedere come sai godere, ti prego guardami" Jane aumentò il ritmo che si fece frenetico, Maura afferrò il collo gi Jane, guardandola, si persero l'una negli occhi dell'altra. Maura gridò e lasciò andare la testa sul cuscino, Jane rallentò il ritmo e quando il corpo di Maura si calmò, sfilò le dita.

Maura ansimando guadò Jane sorridendole. La bruna si portò le dita alla bocca e le succhiò sensualmente "mhmmm sei gustosa piccola" Maura spinse Jane con la schiena sul letto, ora era lei sopra "oh si? Allora ora voglio gustare te!"

Maura cominciò a baciare la pelle olivastra, quel po' di sudore del loro amplesso, il collo, Jane mugolava adesso "si mugola per me adesso" scese sui seni piccoli e sodi, indugiando un po' sui i capezzoli scuri e duri, lasciando Jane godere delle sue attenzioni, poi scese sugli addominali tesi ed il pube, con pochi peli scuri e ricci "mhmm sei tutta riccia, mi piace" Jane rise eccitata, Maura le aprì le gambe e finalmente ne assaggiò il sapore acre "ohoo merda sii piccola siii" "sei così gustosa" e riaffondò tra le cosce muscolose.

La lingua esperta accarezzo tutto l'umido calore tra le gambe di Jane, Maura succhiò e lecco finché Jane non si aggrappò alle lenzuola inarcando la schiena. La bionda inserì due dita e cominciò a penetrarla, mentre la lingua strofinava il clitoride ormai duro ed esposto.

Jane ansimava, mugolava, inarcava la schiena, si sentiva fremere.

Maura sembrava inarrestabile, le dita ruotavano e spingevano nella copiosa umidità, strofinando nei punti giusti, e la lingua gustava il godimento.

"cazzo sei fantastica piccola così così non fermarti" sospirò "non ci penso nemmeno voglio che vieni nella mia bocca" Jane non poté trattenere un mugolio urlato ed eccitato alle parole provocanti di Maura. La viosne di lei tra le sue cosce era sesso puro

Jane si sentiva così vicina, e Maura era così brava in quello che faceva, molte amanti, ma nessuna così brava da farle perdere l'uso della parola, riusciva solo a mugolare e godere ed era bellissimo.

Poi il ritmo aumentò, Maura sentiva che Jane era vicina, e decisa a farla gridare inserì un'altro dito, tenendo il ritmo. Jane afferrò con tutta la sua forza le lenzuola lisce, spalancò le gambe e gridò come non mai, il suo piacere. Maura sfilò lentamente le dita e poi leccò tutti i succhi tra le cosce di Jane, che ansimava ad occhi chiusi, godendosi il momento.

"Cristo santo Maura dove l'hai imparato? Era favoloso!" Maura si sdraiò accanto a Jane e coprì entrambe con le coperte "mi fa piacere che ti sia piaciuto, visto come hai fatto godere me, te lo meritavi" Jane guardò Maura, quel sorriso, quella sensualità innata, afferrò il viso e la baciò, assaporandosi sulle sue labbra "non credo di aver mai goduto così piccola" le disse quasi a fior di labbra "anche io sono stata benissimo" "oh non ancora"

Jane si sdraiò sopra Maura, la sua espressione era di lussuria e potere, Maura era sorpresa ed eccitata da quello sguardo, da quel gesto predatorio ma dolce, i corpi completamente a contatto, potevano sentire l'umidità ancora persistente l'una dell'altra, i seni premuti insieme "sei snodata piccola" "pratico Yoga regolarmente" "lo prenderò come un si" sorrise Jane, che prese la gamba sinistra di Maura e la portò sopra la sua spalla, tenendola con la mano sotto il ginocchio. I baci umidi cominciarono a scendere lungo il corpo di Maura "ohoo Jane... che intenzioni hai?" chiese con tono afoso "farti superare il tuo record di orgasmi consecutivi!" mentre Maura sorpresa spalancò la bocca, Jane affondò la sua lingua nella calda umidità di Maura, che cominciò a gemere.

Jane le teneva le cosce aperte, spalancate, lavorava con la lingua con passione, Maura teneva le lenzuola di seta strette nelle mani, il bacino si muoveva convulso nel piacere "resta così aperta per me, sei bellissima" ed inserì il dito medio, spingendo in profondità, le nocche sbattevano nell'ingresso avvolgente, il viso di Jane, accarezzava la pelle dell'addome, come in un abbraccio, umidi baci intorno all'ombelico, il dito si muoveva veloce e poi ancora la lingua sul clitoride.

Maura non era stata mai così vocale, ed era così vicina, Jane inserì un'altro dito ed il ritmo si fece intenso, frenetico.

"resta aperta per me, lascia che veda tutto"

Distesa sul suo letto, Maura si sentiva avvolta nel piacere e assecondandolo con i suoi spasmi, venne forte muovendo il bacino.

Jane rallentò il ritmo, ma non si fermò, quando Maura sembrava calmarsi, il ritmo di Jane si fece intenso di nuovo " non voglio che smetti di godere" e strofinò il clitoride sensibile la riportò subito ad un grande piacere, e di nuovo Maura gemeva e muoveva il bacino al ritmo dei colpi intensi di Jane.

Aggrappata al letto Maura gridava, mugolava; le carezze di Jane, il suo corpo caldo, le sue malizie nel darle piacere, aveva perso ormai il conto di quante volte aveva raggiunto l'apice, tutto incredibilmente inteso.

Jane sentiva il braccio indolenzito, la lingua stanca, ma aggiunse un terzo dito, voleva che l'ultimo orgasmo fosse forte, più violento degli altri.

Così fu, Maura inarcò la schiena, trattenne il respiro, il corpo formicolava tutto e poi un grido strozzato e ricadde sul letto "oddio ti prego basta mhmmmddio"

Jane rallentò e poi si fermò, estrasse le dita con delicatezza e si stese accanto a Maura, mettendosi sul fianco per guardarla arrossata, affannata e con quell'espressione di pace sul suo viso, era veramente bella.

"tutto bene?" "mai stata meglio" Jane era soddisfatta "adesso sei ancora più bella piccola!" Maura sorrise al nomignolo "perché mi chiami piccola?" si girò sognante a guardarla "perché macchina da sesso mi sembrava esagerato!" Maura rise forte, Jane pensò che era proprio un suono meraviglioso "mi sei sembrata tu una macchina del sesso però!" Jane la baciò sul naso e poi sulla bocca, dolcemente "tutto merito tuo" Maura guardò il soffittò poi nuovamente alla bellissima bruna sdraiata al suo fianco "resti?" chiese sottovoce "mi piacerebbe"

Maura spense la luce, Jane sistemò le coperte. Di nuovo una di fronte all'altra, Jane spostò il braccio per accoglierla e Maura si accoccolò, erano stremate, pacifiche, soddisfatte "domani avrò diversi dolori" Jane rise "anche io" "sarà piacevole però" Jane mugolò in approvazione, godendo di quel caldo abbraccio, già sentendo il sonno arrivare, Maura si strinse ancora un po' e si addormentarono mentre si accarezzavano la pelle.

La tarda mattina le raggiunse con i raggi che invadevano la camera dalla stanza da bagno rimasta aperta, Maura si lamentò, Jane la strinse.

Adesso Maura era su un fianco, e Jane la stringeva da dietro, non aveva idea di come, nella notte, erano finite così, ma era corroborante, quel calore, quella pelle che toccava la sua " 'giorno " disse Jane con voce impastata "buon giorno a te" rispose Maura con tono più solare, mentre si girava nell'abbraccio.

Jane prese il lenzuolo e si coprì la bocca "che stai facendo?!" Jane mugugno scuotendo la testa e poi da sotto il lenzuolo rispose con voce ovattata "meglio che non senti il mio alito" Maura rise divertita "ok, vuoi la colazione?" Jane annuì "nel bagno, sotto il lavello c'è uno spazzolino nuovo, puoi usarlo, io vado a fare la colazione "oh no no no! Vorrei farla io!" Maura la guardò e si sentì felice "solo se posso darti un bacio" Jane velocemente spostò il lenzuolo e le diede un bacio fugace e poi si alzò, prendendo così una certa distanza dalla bionda "se ne senti la necessità lavati pure i denti io ti aspetto giù e preparo il caffè" "oh sarebbe fantastico! Non mi sveglio senza caffè" disse stiracchiandosi, Maura sorrise con dolcezza e annuì.

Jane presi i suoi vestiti sparsi per la camera ed entrò nel bagno lussuoso, Maura prese una vestaglia ed un pigiama e scese al piano di sotto, usò il bagno di servizio, anche se non era abituata e poi preparò il caffè. Jane la raggiunse giusto in tempo.

Si sedette su uno sgabello, Maura le avvicinò una tazza fumante, Jane la sorseggiò soddisfatta, poi si alzò "bene, cominciamo con una colazione degna di questo nome! Posso?" chiese indicando il frigo "certo, fai come se fossi a casa tua"

Jane estrasse molti ingredienti, Maura la aiutò nella ricerca di prodotti che stavano nella credenza, in pochi minuti la cucina si riempì di profumi squisiti. Maura guardava quella splendida donna atletica muoversi con sicurezza ed leganza, ne era ammaliata.

Venti minuti ed erano sedute insieme a gustare un'abbondante colazione sorridendosi e scherzando

"ho come l'impressione che questo è un gioco che fai spesso" Jane abbassò lo sguardo, Maura posò la forchetta "non era mia intenzione offenderti" Jane guardò negli occhi profondi e dolci di Maura "non mi hai offeso, ma ti sbagli...ho avuto le mie avventure, non fraintendermi, ma tu sei la prima alla quale preparo la colazione" "davvero?" "si, di solito fuggo appena sveglie, anche prima se riesco, con certe è meglio non passare la notte, non che ne vada fiera ma..." "no lo capisco, non chiedo mai a nessuno di rimanere" in un silenzio confortante, si guardarono sorridendo in un frizzante imbarazzo, complici di qualcosa che ancora non sapevano.

Jane prese i piatti e disse mettendo le stoviglie nel lavandino "mi piacerebbe rivederti" Maura prese i bicchieri della spremuta e li appoggiò nel lavandino sopra i piatti, rimase in silenzio per un po', poi le prese il viso e la baciò con trasporto "vorrei anche io rivederti" sussurrò, Jane appoggiò le mani sui fianchi morbidi, l'espressione tesa si sciolse, aveva decisamente temuto che la stesse rifiutando " ho pensato per un attimo che non volevi!" Maura arrossì un po' "ti ho detto che non sono brava a capire certe dinamiche" "ma mi vuoi rivedere!" "decisamente!"

Jane la baciò con passione, le mordicchiò il labbro, la stringeva a se. Maura si lasciò stringere, le mani appoggiate sul petto di Jane, rannicchiata in un abbraccio protettivo e avvolgente.

"meglio che... devo andare" disse Jane quasi senza fiato "certo se devi" l'abbraccio si sciolse, entrambe sentirono il vuoto.

Jane se ne doveva andare, doveva metabolizzare, assorbire tutte queste sensazioni che la stavano spiazzando, il magnetismo di questa donna così buffa ma chiaramente molto intelligente, in più se fosse rimasta, decisamente non avrebbe tenuto le mani al loro posto.

Maura notò il cambiamento quasi improvviso in Jane, come se ad un tratto sentisse il bisogno di scappare, ma aveva anche lei bisogno di spazio, per capire come mai questa donna alta e bella la stesse così destabilizzando.

Le fece strada verso il portone d'ingresso, in silenzio.

"aspetta" disse Maura, si girò verso il mobiletto d'ingresso, scrisse su un post-it giallo, "questo è il mio numero" Jane lo prese sorridendo, poi si avvicinò al piccolo tavolino e scrisse a sua volta, poi aprì la porta

"allora ciao" "ciao"

La porta si chiuse e Maura sospirò, come poteva già sentirne la mancanza? Lei che era così abituata a stare sola? Prese il post-it scritto da Jane, c'era il suo numero ed una scritta

 _Credi nell'amore a prima vista o devo passarti davanti un'altra volta?_

* * *

 ** _se vi va ditemi cosa ne pensate xxx_**


End file.
